A control device may communicate with one or more implantable medical devices (IMDs) via a wireless network. When the control device is communicating with a particular IMD, other IMDs may receive and respond to a communication transmitted from the control device even though the other IMDs are not the intended recipients. When an IMD responds to an unintended communication, power is consumed, thus reducing the available power (e.g., battery life) of the IMD to perform other tasks.